robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Powercores
Weird On November 5th, 2017. Four Users are made. * RED_POWERCORE * BLUE_POWERCORE * GREEN_POWERCORE * YELLOW_POWERCORE These users were made on the same day, The powercores all have creepy games, only RED, YELLOW and BLUE 'are complete as I am typing this. These games can be depressing at times. RED_POWERCORE In ''RED_POWERCORE's game called Dog. There are themes of self harm. In the description, it says the dog ran away to live on a farm. When you join the game there will be happy music playing. There is a graveyard. This is where the dog was buried. There are 3 bacon hair's standing next to the grave, there is also an axe next to the graveyard. Behind the graveyard, there is an invisible platform to go to the next area. If you walk forward for 24 seconds you will end up in an area with dead trees. There is also a ladder if you want to go to BLUE_POWERCORE's game. This is where the shocking part begins. There is a fence, and if you jump over the fence there will be many bacon hair people bullying the creator of the game. If you speak to these bacon hairs they will say things like ''Go and cry! '' ''Stop crying you big wuss! Not even your friends will miss you! '' ''''Cut yourself you loser. Nobody wants to see your kind here!' Going to the middle you will see RED_POWERCORE self-harming himself with scissors. You can also see BLUE_POWERCORE peeking with a backward face. One of the bacon hairs bullying RED_POWERCORE is holding a bloody axe. My theory is that this bacon hair killed RED_POWERCORE's dog. If you go to RED_POWERCORE's profile. His about page reads where is my dog. There is also a cobblestone room with a ritual going on. With GREEN_POWERCORE getting stabbed in the middle. If you go to the bacon hair killing him you will see some GPS coordinates, if you google the coordinates... Im not going to tell it, but you can do it yourself if you want to. BLUE_POWERCORE In BLUE_POWERCORE's game called B. You end up in a black and white place. If you fall down the place you will get teleported to Dog. There is a room hidden underground with a yellow light. his about page says I like to build stuff!. There is a ladder in RED_POWERCORE's Dog. If you go up the ladder you will get teleported to BLUE_POWERCORE's game. This game may take place in heaven based on how it looks. GREEN_POWERCORE No information yet. YELLOW_POWERCORE In YELLOW_POWERCORE's game called My house. There are themes of suicide. In the description, it says This is your last Roblox creation. Check it out before it all goes away. When you join the game you will end upstairs in YELLOW_POWERCORE's house with a yellow bed. When you go downstairs you will see YELLOW_POWERCORE hanging himself with a noose. With a chair knocked over. You can also see a dining table of four. the fourth chair was used in the suicide. When you go outside you will see that it is an edited version of the 2016 starter place template when you join roblox in 2016. In the river, there is a secret tunnel. When you go down you will end up in a room with a yellow light. When you go on YELLOW_POWERCORE's profile his about page says I cant take it anymore! Rumors * I heard a rumor about a user going too far into RED_POWERCORE's game and got a message from him saying the past must be paid for. * BLUE_POWERCORE will go on an F3X building game sometimes and builds stuff. His builds are really good and sometimes he says something about his best friend cutting himself RED_POWERCORE Links (Last Updated 5/25/18) https://www.roblox.com/games/1156453263/Dog (RED_POWERCORE's Game) https://www.roblox.com/users/432769836/profile (RED_POWERCORE's Profile) https://www.roblox.com/games/1156458769/B (BLUE_POWERCORE's Game) https://www.roblox.com/users/432771413/profile (BLUE_POWERCORE's Profile) https://www.roblox.com/games/1156463215/GREEN-POWERCOREs-Place (GREEN_POWERCORE's Game) https://www.roblox.com/users/432772885/profile (GREEN_POWERCORE's Profile) https://www.roblox.com/games/1156471065/My-House (YELLOW_POWERCORE's Game) https://www.roblox.com/users/432775327/profile (YELLOW_POWERCORE's Profile) Gallery Dog.png|''Dog'' RobloxScreenShot20171119 165553502.png|Graveyard Invis.png|Secret Area.png|Creepy Area Selfharm.png|Self harm RobloxScreenShot20171121_103710769.png|This picture shows an expansion of the bridge w/bacon hairs on it. RobloxScreenShot20171121_103855764.png|In this photo in the same place, YELLOW_POWERCORE is dangling as shown here, above a lake that teleports to his place